inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hpottergleek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inkheart Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mortola page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:45, August 30, 2011 RE:Adminship Unfortunately, , I'm not among the ones assigned to give our user rights. For that, you'll need to talk to Deathgleaner or Dima110 (the latter having been inactive for quite some time), or you could even try adopting the wiki. I'm sure, though, they'd want you to confirm with users that have edited recently, such as MarvelRiddle, that they're okay with you taking over the wiki. I, for one, am happy too see you've taken interest in it. Also, I love how you've made the main page! Also, I'd suggest to move off of Wikia, maybe to ShoutWiki when it comes back online, and build a community there (and if you do, I may start helping again, but of course not taking over from you, just an editor, or a backseat admin). Kind regards, hope you move soon. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] [[User talk:Will k|'the fire-dancer']] 12:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: List of girls in the Inkworld May I suggest to just add Category:Female characters to the pages? --[[User:Will k|'Will']] [[User talk:Will k|'the fire-dancer']] 12:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come here, for the channel type #inkheartwiki, choose a nickname, fill in the reCAPTCHA, and press OK. Then we can have a chat! --[[User:Will k|'Will']] [[User talk:Will k|'the fire-dancer']] 03:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Feel free to talk anytime soon. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] [[User talk:Will k|'the fire-dancer']] 03:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Or even easier, just go to the wiki chat ( , or on the sidebar). --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 03:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I recently sent this message to Will K, but he told me that it'd be best to send it to you so I'm pasting it here. Hello, my name is IamJakuhoRaikoben, and in approxamitely two weeks, I'd like to join and help this wiki out. I started reading inkheart a week ago and i'm currently reading the last installment Inkdeath and i'd like to make this wiki as good as the books are. I am an administrator at the Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail answers wikis and I have rollback rights at the Bleach wiki. I am very good at coding and design and I think I'd be a good addition here. The reason I am leaving you a message and not just jumping right in and helping out is because there are a few things that i'd like to do that I didn't want to do without explanation, like expanding and improving the appearance of infobox templates, creating a manual of style for articles, helping to expand the articles, getting a layout guide and a few other things. If you have no problem with me doing things like that then I would love to help. Just drop me a message whenever you have the time, though I might not respond to it as quickly as I normally do. I normally make anywhere from 25-110 edits on various wikis everyday, but I won't have internet access for the next two weeks. Thank you so much for your time. Absence Hpottergleek, in your absence, I've taken over the wiki, as you clearly have lost interest in the wiki. In saying that, may I ask for bureaucrat rights? --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 10:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Changes Hi- my name is Lexi and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development team. This is a great wiki and I absolutely love your skin! However, I think it would be really great if we could make over the main page to include the same content, but look more organized and pretty--left and right columns would be good and maybe even a section for videos, images, or polls. Is this all OK with you? LexiLexi 18:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC)